The Path Led By Fate
by s2LoVe-YoU-AlwaYs
Summary: The path down fate for Sakura was suddenly altered when she met Li Syaoran at the festival and on the same fateful day, Touya meets Akizuki Nakuru, whom he just can't get out of his head! New chap! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Spring Festival

_Heys! My name is Julie Nguyen and just to let you noe, I live in Australia! So g'day y'all! Hehehe...ok that was lame but still like I said, letting you noe! So if my English is a bit on the weird side like aussies spell ur color – colour! Hehe its all good! _

_Anyways! This is my first Cardcaptors fic so please don't be too harsh on me! I've read many really good SS fics by many talented writers that it was hard not to be inspired by them. well hope u guys enjoy this fic! and just asking, do I have to do a disclaimer thingy? Well I'll just do it once just to let you noe!_

_**Disclaimer:** Every character in this following story belongs to CLAMP! _

_Heres you go! Enjoy and Review! _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter 1 : Spring Festival**

"Oh my god!" A nine year old Sakura Kinomoto gasped. Her short auburn hair bouncing up and down as she herself was bouncing up and down because of what holds in front of her. It was the Spring Festival, one of the most exciting and beautiful events that takes place during May.

Sakura's emerald eyes were sparkling as she just stood there, a few metres away from the entry of Tomoeda Primary School where the festival was being held.

Touya looked down at his little sister and sighed.

"Come on Squirt! Stop gawking and walk!" He pushed her through the gates.

"Wow..." was all Sakura said as the sight in front of her continued to take her breath away. The trees were all in full bloom of cherry blossoms and everywhere you look there was always a different stall holding either something delicious or a different game. As Sakura's favourite flower continued to fall from the trees above, she walked with Touya hand in hand through the strips of the colourful stalls.

"So what are we going to do first?" Sakura asked Touya as she felt a soft breeze blow across her face.

"What do you mean '_we'_? I thought you were going to hang out with Meilin and Tomoyo. Weren't you meant to meet them at the big oak tree?"

Sakura snapped back from the beautiful sight in front of her with a blank expression.

"OH YEAH!" her innocent face now filled with frantic worries. She started jumping up and down as if not knowing what to do and immediately started running towards the oak tree that was still a long distance away.

"Sorry Touya! Gotta run! Bye!" Sakura called back to her big brother who was very amused through out Sakura's reaction. He began to walk off on his left towards Yukito's stall.

Instead of his school uniform, Touya wore a light blue short sleeved shirt with beige cargo pants. His partly spiky dark chocolate-coloured hair swayed a long with the gentle wind as he walked.

Many of the girls that attended his school were here at the festival as well. Because of Touya's great looks, each time one would past Touya, each of them would giggle and blush whilst greeting him. Generally Touya didn't notice neither cared because the only girl that is on his mind is the one and only Mizuki Kaho.

"Heya Touya! Whatcha doing here?" Yukito greeted while handing out a chocolate chip ice cream cone to a little eager boy. The little boy greedily stared at his ice cream in his hands as he walked away towards his mother.

Touya chuckled at this and smiled to Yukito.

"Well, I don't know, Sakura is with her friends so would it be alright if I help out with you here?"

"Of course man! You can help me serve the customers but do me a favour Touya, put on a smile! You could scare away little kids with your grim face!" Yukito handed Touya a blue striped apron just like the one he was wearing himself.

Touya smiled at his friend as he was putting on his apron. Yukito smiled back but he knew the reason why Touya wasn't smiling as much. He patted Touya's back to reassure him that as he best bud, he is still here for him.

"It's going to be okay, time heals all wounds."

Touya was grateful for his friend's kindness and smiled at Yukito again before serving the waiting customer.

­­ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sakura Kinomoto! You're late!"

Sakura just arrived at the big oak tree after sprinting the whole way there. She was now out of breath and had to lean on the tree to regain her breath and energy.

"Yeah....I....know..." was all Sakura could breathe out.

Tomoyo and Meilin stole a quick glance at each other before laughing at the girl before them. Tomoyo approached Sakura and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Sakura; you're only 15 minutes late. We forgive ya!"

"Hurry up and catch your breath! I wanna go and play games!" Meilin exclaimed. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms as to make Sakura feel guiltier than she already was.

"Okay! Okay! I'm all good now and sorry for being late. I forgot!" and with that Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully.

Her friends being Sakura's closest friends knew her well and have gotten used to Sakura's forgetfulness and lateness. Meilin and Tomoyo hooked their arms with Sakura's, one on each side of her and smiled.

"Forget about apologies! Let's go have some fun!"

With that the three of them all hooked on to each other's arms, began to explore the Spring Festival.

- - - - - - - - -

"Look Tomoyo, there's Eriol!" Meilin said excitedly to her violet eyed friend.

Tomoyo looked in the direction where Meilin was pointing at and blushed a deep crimson. Sakura also followed Tomoyo's eyes and at that spot stood a boy that looked like he was round about the same age as Sakura. He had messy dark blue hair and wore round oval glasses over his grey purple eyes. Sakura smiled a cheeky smile.

"Who's Eriol huh Tomoyo?" Sakura was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh....well...just someone..." Tomoyo started.

"Someone who she absolutely adores!" Meilin squealed.

"Oooooo...that's so sweet Tomoyo! How'd you guys meet?" Sakura asked whilst wearing a big dorky grin.

"Well...he just moved in next door in the house that was on sale..." As Tomoyo continued on how she and Eriol came about, her face was still flushed and she like Sakura wore a grin, but instead of a cheeky one, it was a goofy grin. Her eyes twinkling as she went on. '...I met him yesterday and he said that he was from England and would very much like it if I would show him around Tomoeda Primary School where he'll be attending next week..."

Tomoyo finally came to a stop and sighed very deeply as her eyes were still following the figure known as Eriol.

Sakura and Meilin smiled to themselves while seeing Tomoyo so happy.

"...Wow Tomoyo, you've got it bad!" Sakura grinned.

At this Tomoyo somehow found a way to blush even a darker red.

"Stop it, my face is burning!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Meilin and Sakura laughed.

Tomoyo took out her video camera from the shoulder bag she was wearing and switched it on. She aimed it firstly at Sakura who was still giggling madly. When she saw the recording device was in her direction, Sakura gulped. Meilin quieten too.

"Well Sakura Kinomoto, now that you know who I like, would you like to share any of your crushes? Hmm?" Tomoyo asked evilly.

"Ah...no...I don't think I like anyone at the moment..." Sakura struggled to say whilst tugging at her light pink dress. She didn't really like being put on the spot like this. Meilin was trying hard not to laugh but obviously wasn't trying hard enough as a small giggle came out just loud enough for her friends to hear.

Tomoyo quick as lightning aimed her camera towards Meilin.

"Too bad for Sakura, so how about you Miss Meilin Rae?"

It was obvious that Meilin wasn't quite ready as she stuttered.

"Umm...well there is this guy..." Meilin said this in a very quiet voice. Tomoyo urged her on as she zoom her camera in for a close up of Meilin's blushed face. Sakura listened eagerly not noticing that all three of them have stop in the middle of the pathway between the stalls and the sound of a dog barking from a distance was coming closer.

"....his name is..." Meilin continued but was suddenly interrupted when a large brown shaggy looking dog cut through the group of three. As the dog ran and barked loudly, its leash attached to its collar was flying out of control. The three girls were taken by surprise and continued to look at the dog as it ran away, soon getting lost in the crowd.

"Shigure!! Come back boy!!!"

All three girls looked behind themselves to find the voice belonged to a boy with very messy brown hair and stunning chestnut eyes. His face was flushed from running after his dog and he was trying to catch back his breath before continuing on. He wore a light azure t-shirt that had a hood and front pockets with blue shorts. The boy, around the same height as Sakura but just a bit taller regained his breath and ran past the three and like his dog, soon got lost in the crowd. His voice was still heard calling out for his dog.

Meilin was the first one to react to the sudden incident that took before them.

"Whoa! Who was that?"

Her friends shrugged and continued to walk, soon forgetting what had just happened. They walked past the colourful decorated stalls of the Spring Festival and were amazed at the amount of people here. It was such a nice day to spend outdoors that the girls couldn't blame them.

"Oh look! There's a stall that has that game where you have to knock the bottles down!" Meilin squealed excitedly. "Oooooo, I wanna play!" and with that she dragged Sakura and Tomoyo over to the yellow and blue stall.

The girls stood there and looked at the prizes they were able to win if they succeeded in knocking the bottles down. There was a real cute soft toy that resembled a yellow kitten. It had small black beads for eyes and round ears. What made it stand out the most was its angelic wings and bushy white bundle at the end of its long tail.

Meilin caught sight of this particular toy and squealed another high pitched note signally to her friends she wants it.

"How much is it to play mister?"

The guy who was supervising the game stand grumbled a "three shots for a dollar". He was just quietly resting even though he shouldn't have been and was rudely awaken by a girl's high-pitched squeal.

Meilin handed the man a dollar and rolled up her sleeves of her red V-neck jumper. The man who was still irritated by his customers' presence handed Meilin three baseballs. Sakura and Tomoyo stook beside their eager friend and egged her on.

"Go Meilin man! You can do it!" Sakura cried out.

"Yeah! Knock em' down!" Tomoyo followed up with her support as she turned on her video camera again to film her friend's determination to win.

Meilin look at her target which was a few metres away. A pyramid made up of six rusty looking metal bottles. She looked at her soon to be prize and then back at her target. Ball in her right hand she started to swing and missed. Meilin mentally kicked herself for missing.

"It's okay Meilin; you have two more to go!" Sakura supported.

Meilin again looked at her target with another ball in her hand. Just two more chances. She swinged and missed again.

"Come on baby!" Meilin growled to herself. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. Both were worried what was going to be the outcome of this event and how it was going to affect their easily angered friend.

Everything that surrounded Meilin was completely shut off as she concentrated on her last chance to win that adorable cat soft toy.

She missed again.

"Bad luck, maybe next time" said the stall keeper without any sympathy and bent down to pick up the baseball and to return them into the big bucket next to the pyramid of bottles.

Meilin just stood there thunder-strucked. She began to stutter.

"But...but my hand slipped!" Her stubbornness was too proud to admit defeat and how really her aiming sucks.

The man just gave her a "whatever" look and sat back down on his chair.

Tomoyo stopped filming and went over to Meilin's right hand side. She squeezed Meilin's shoulder to comfort her loss. Meilin's eyes were still on her desired prize but instead of with sad eyes, they were filled with high determination.

Meilin pointed at the small soft toy and quietly said in a threatening matter.

"Just you wait! I'll be back for you so don't you worry!" with that she flicked her long black sleek hair back and walked away with her nose in the air.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with an amused smile before both of them caught up with Meilin.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at the ice cream stand Touya had just filled out a customer's order of a mint chip chocolate ice cream cone. He swept his sweaty brow from all the hard work he has been doing. As much as Touya hated it, his mind began to drift back to what had happened several weeks ago.

**Flashback **

"_You know...it doesn't have to be this way..." Touya quietly said to the crying figure in his arms. _

_Kaho continued to let her tears fall. _

"_I have no choice Touya! I'm moving and anything you do would have no effect whatsoever!" _

_At this Touya held Kaho even tighter. He didn't want to let her go, not now that he has found his other half. Kaho meant so much to him that for Touya knowing that she was leaving Tomoeda, he wanted to just die on the spot. It hurts so much for him to just see Kaho in this state. _

_Something had to be done no matter what Kaho had said._

_Touya leaned closer to her ear and gently whispered, "Let's run away..." _

_Kaho immediately stopped crying and looked up at Touya. She didn't know what to think. Looking into his eyes, Kaho saw how much Touya meant what he had said. But she can't just run away. She can't leave her mum who has already loss father. It would be too much for her to handle. _

_Touya continued to look deeply into Kaho's eyes. What was she thinking? He didn't know what made him suggest such a thing but what he knew was that he wasn't going to let her leave without a fight. His heart ached for her love that it was getting too much for him. _

_Suddenly Kaho looked away and started to shake her head. The more she shook her head, the more tears began to fall once again. _

"_No! I'm not running away with you Touya! You think it's easy to just pick up and leave? To just leave everything we know behind? What about my mother Touya? She has suffered enough from my father's death. I won't leave her!" With that Kaho shook herself out of Touya's warm embrace. Tears were still streaming down her flawless face as she continued._

"_And what about your family Touya? Your father? Sakura? Did you even think about them?"_

_Touya was shocked at Kaho's sudden outburst that he stuttered his answer._

"_But Kaho...!"_

"_No Touya! Running away is out of the question. I'm still moving away to America and when I come back is a long time." Kaho's voice becoming gentle again as she finished._

_Kaho looked away from Touya's deep brown eyes. His eyes were filled with so much pain that it broke Kaho's heart, the heart that he mended in the first place._

_The dark gloomy clouds that have been covering the sky above gave in to the weight of its rain. Rain began to fall over the city of Tomoeda. _

_The two were silent as the raindrops continued to fall. Both were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to even notice that they were getting wet. Nothing mattered to them anymore now that they know that fate has separated their paths in different directions. _

"_Touya..." Kaho started still looking away from his tall figure. _

_Touya moved to her side._

"_I just want to let you know that I'll be thinking of you when I'm in America. You'll always in my heart. I'm sorry for having to cause you so much pain by leaving you but maybe it's for the best." _

_Kaho turned to face Touya and the sight smashed her broken pieces of her heart even more. Tears were falling from Touya's brown eyes for the first time in years._

_Kaho wiped her own tears first before lifting her hand to caress Touya's smooth face and rid of his tears._

"_Touya, I'm sorry I failed you but someday you'll find that special someone who you'll love with all your heart and she won't ever leave you like I have to. Fate has his ways and your wounds will be healed in a matter of time."_

_Touya embraced Kaho in his arms tightly, never wanting to let her go. His love for her was too much to handle. Kaho hugged back. _

"_How can I love another when I know you'll always be on my mind? How am I supposed to give my heart to another when my heart is already belonging to you? ... I love you Kaho."_

_With that he slowly lowered his face to hers and together they shared their last kiss. Even with the skies raining, it didn't ruin the moment that both Touya and Kaho will be keeping forever close to their hearts._

**End of flashback**

Touya still remembered how soft her lips were and the touch of her skin. It was as delicate and warm as an angel's face. His heart still ached to even think about her but it couldn't be helped. She was too kind and beautiful to forget. Time has failed him as he is still able to feel pain from his emotional wounds. Kaho is stuck onto his mind and it doesn't help Touya one bit to get over her.

Touya realised that he'd been thinking about her when he shouldn't. He mentally kicked himself. It's time to move on from her.

Touya looked at his right and saw Yukito serving an old lady with a vanilla ice cream cone. After the lady thanked and went, Yukito walked over to Touya and patted him on the back.

"Thanks for helping man!" Yukito smiled at his friend.

"Nah, it's no problem. It's not like I have anything else to do!"

Yukito continued to smile but then his facial expression became serious. He stood there thinking with his left hand rubbing his chin.

"You know what? I just remember. I think someone else was assigned to help me run this ice cream stand. Hmmm...wonder where they are...?"

Touya chuckled and said, "Ah well, no worries, I'm here to assist you."

Yukito put both his thumbs up at him before serving another customer who was two little girls. Both of them had pigtails and the same blue eyes. They were twins and one of them cutely held out her hand with the money to Yukito.

Now with Yukito preoccupied, Touya was alone with his thoughts again. He looked up at the sky that was seen over the other stalls. It was still as blue as ever and with these people at the Spring Festival enjoying themselves, some would call it the perfect day. To Touya he wasn't sure about that because of the constant thoughts of about Kaho running through his mind. He decided to focus his thoughts on the view before him and how beautiful it was.

Now Touya tends to not see below his eye level as he has a tall figure and usually this is not a good thing. As so it happens to be, this was one of those times.

A girl in her teenage years was getting irritated of the lack of attention towards her from one of the ice cream servers. She doesn't like to be ignored.

"HEY!"

This snapped Touya out of his thoughts and caused Yukito to look at the cause of the shout. It was a girl with long dark brown hair and seems to be the same age as Touya. Her eyes were a gentle brown that worked well with her facial features. She was wearing a light green polo t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Her name was Akizuki Nakuru.

"May we help you?" Touya asked the girl.

Nakuru smiled that finally she has got this guy's attention.

"Well I was assigned to help one of you two to run this ice-cream stall, but I totally forgot about it this morning so I'm sorry!"

Yukito heard this and soon after handing over the two baby cones of raspberry ice cream to the young customers came over to stand next to Touya.

"Oh, so you're the one is supposed to help me! I'm afraid we haven't met. I'm Tsukishiro Yukito and this is Kinomoto Touya."

Yukito held out his right hand to shake and Nakuru took it.

"I'm Akizuki Nakuru! Nice to meet you! Sorries about being late and all. Would you guys like me to help?"

"The more the merrier!" Yukito exclaimed and opened the door letting Nakuru into the stand itself. He handed her an apron identical to his and Touya's for her to put on.

Touya hasn't said much during the introductions between the three of them. He didn't even smile to her when Yukito introduced him. He didn't know why. It was something about this girl that got to him somehow. Her eyes reminded Touya of someone he used to know, but he couldn't work it out. Her name, Akizuki Nakuru hardly rang a bell in his mind. Who is she?

"Touya!"

Touya looked at Yukito who had an amused smile on his face. Yukito looked at Nakuru and both shared a good laugh.

"What?"

"That took a while to break through your little day dreaming!"

Touya's cheeks went a little pink. Yukito and Nakuru laughed some more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N:.......So do you like it so far??? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think about it!!!!! I would really REALLY appreciate you guys! I'll be even grateful with just a single review but otherwise review for the sake of this author!! _

_Hehehe happy days you guys! _


	2. The Newcomers

_Hellos again!! I wanna say thanks to azuremeiko for being my 1st reviewer!! Very sPEcial man!! Hehe and also thanks to Holly for thinking I have a future!! no need to thank Ella coz she's a bum!! Hehehehe. Well I hope you guys and hopefully more readers will enjoy this next chappie!! Read and review!! _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter 2: The Newcomers**

"Hurry up Sakura or you'll be late for school again!"

"Coming!" Sakura answered Fujitaka's call. She quickly grabbed her square school bag after brushing her auburn hair into pigtails and rushed downstairs. She met her father and Touya already eating their breakfast.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted her family cheerfully. She turned around to the framed photo of her mother and also greeted her with the same enthusiastic voice.

Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko passed away when Sakura was only at the age of three. Sakura being at such a young age to lose her mother hardly remembers her at all. All she could remember were vague memories of her mother's beautiful face and the sound of her gentle voice. Sakura has been treating her mother's photo as though she were still alive and listening ever since she could remember.

Sakura sat down on her chair at the dining table in front of the stack of yummy smelling pancakes with a big happy smile on her face. Touya noticed the joyful expression on his little sister's face.

"What are you so happy about Monster?"

"Because it isn't long till its summer vacation!" Sakura answered ignoring the name Touya called her. She was too happy to ruin the wonderful mood she was in, especially because of her brother.

Touya nodded and continued to eat his own stack of pancakes. His mind was still full of the thoughts of Kaho. _'It's time to move on!'_ Touya reminded himself. He didn't want to start the day with thinking about her. It wasn't good for him.

His mind, ignoring the memories of her smiling face began to wander. A girl with long dark brown hair flashed into his mind, her gentle brown eyes smiling at him. After a sleepless night, Touya still hasn't worked out who Nakuru was to him. He was getting frustrated and wanted to know who she was even badly than before.

Fujitaka put down his cutlery as he finished with his pancakes. He wiped his mouth before making his announcement.

"I've been thinking about the upcoming summer holidays. I think I'll be able to get time off to spend time with you kids! Maybe we could all go down to the beach house near the coast!"

Sakura and Touya nearly choked on their food by what their father has just said. They didn't choke in a bad way. They were just surprise that Fujitaka is actually able to put aside his job to spend quality time with the family. It was rare because of their father being a college professor and a famous archaeologist.

"Really dad? That's great!" Sakura exclaimed. Her happy mood increased by ten times. "Are we able to bring our friends along?"

Sakura can see it now: the beach, her friends, the cool water, Touya, Fujitaka and her enjoying it all under the one sun.

"Yes, of course Sakura. We don't want Tomoyo and Meilin to be left behind now do we?"

Sakura squealed happily and climbed out of her chair to thank Fujitaka with a big grateful hug.

"It's great that you'll be able to stop work and all but we'll be late for school if Sakura keeps on hugging you. Come on squirt!" Touya said as he himself got out of his chair and picked up his black schoolbag. He stood there waiting for his little sister to finish.

Sakura let go of her father, grab the remaining pancake on her plate and stuffed it into her mouth. She grabbed her own schoolbag and waved to her father a farewell as she followed Touya out of the kitchen. She took her roller blades on her way out of the door and began to put them on as they were out of the house on the front steps.

"Hurry up squirt or we'll be late!" Touya called back as he began to walk off with his bike without Sakura. He got onto the seat and rode his way down the street towards school.

Sakura quickly latched her roller blades on and caught up with her older brother. Her happy mood didn't change a bit as she roller bladed her way through the streets of Tomoeda towards her primary school.

"So Touya, are you going to invite Yukito?"

"Why would you care?"

Sakura blushed. Touya noticed.

"Well you don't want to be all alone when I'm out with Tomoyo and Meilin do you?"

"Yeah Yukito is probably going to come. Happy?" Touya looked at Sakura and saw that the same dorky smile she was wearing earlier on was still plaster on her face. He took this as her answer and continued to pedal towards Sakura's school with his sister skating along side him.

::::::::: At Tomoeda Primary School:::::::::

Sakura finally reached her classroom after biding Touya goodbye and sorting her books out in the locker room. She was positive the moment she walks in the classroom door; she'll once again be the victim of Mr Terada. Sakura has arrived late for school so many times for the last few weeks, she was very sure she was going to get it this time. She slide the door open to room 4E holding her breath.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" It was Tomoyo calling from the far side of the room near the back. The rest of the class was still all clattering and spread out within friendship groups.

Sakura thanked her lucky stars that Mr Terada was late. She walked over to her desk and waved to her friends as she past them.

"Sakura did you hear?" Meilin questioned her auburn haired friend who had just sat down on her seat. Sakura looked over at Meilin curiously and shook her head.

Tomoyo joined in the conversation by filling in what Sakura missed out on.

"There are two new students coming into our class. I'm sure one of them is Eriol. You know that guy we saw at the Spring Festival? I'm not sure about the other student."

"Whoa! Are you serious?" Sakura exclaimed. Her friends nodded.

"Sure are! That's why Mr Terada hasn't turned up yet. He'll be coming soon with the new students." Meilin informed her.

Her scarlet eyes travelled over to Tomoyo who was sitting there upon her seat now off with the fairies. Meilin smirked.

"So Tomoyo, how's it going with that Eriol guy? Talked to him recently?"

This got Sakura and Tomoyo's attention. Tomoyo's face began to redden. Her eyes concentrating way too hard at the floor that it was obvious this subject embarrassed Tomoyo. Her friends noticed this and started to giggle.

"You guys know I'm not going out with him.... we're just friends!"

"Sorry what was that? You were speaking too fast!" Meilin sang out in a happy singsong voice. Tomoyo poke her tongue at her laughing figure and turned around on her seat to face the front, ignoring the laughter behind her.

"Awwww come on Tomoyo, don't be mad! We were just joking!" Sakura apologised.

Tomoyo flicked her long hair and continued to remain oblivious to her friends. They knew that she was only playing and smiled at one another before their classroom door slid open and the chatter died down.

Mr Terada walked in with two shorter figures following him.

Sakura recognised one as Eriol with the exact messy dark blue hair and round glasses she'd seen at the Spring Festival. She wasn't sure about the other guy who had sadly messy hair as well but instead of a sombre colour, it was brown. Sakura had a feeling she has seen him before somewhere.

Eriol's eyes scanned the classroom and landed on Tomoyo. He smiled and waved to her. Even though Tomoyo is sitting in front of both Sakura and Meilin, they both knew she would be a dark shade of pink at this very moment. Both of them shared a good silent laugh together.

The class was still quiet as Mr Terada went over to his desk and began sorting out his folders leaving the two boys to stand facing the class. After a couple of minutes, Mr Terada finally emerged from his table and walked to stand next to his new students.

"Good morning everyone! Today we have two new students joining our class today and will remain with us till the end of the school year, which won't be a long time from here. Boys, introduce yourselves!"

Eriol stepped forward first and smiled to his new classmates.

"Hello! My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and it's nice to meet you!"

With Eriol's positive attitude, he was able to bring many smiles his way. He stepped back to allow the boy next to him to step forward. When he did, he wasn't wearing a smile like Eriol. Instead there was a scowl, which made it clear that he didn't want to be here. His eyes dead cold that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Hi, my name is Syaoran Li and it is nice to meet you." There was evidence in his voice that clearly says he didn't mean what he had said. Syaoran stepped back in line with Eriol who was still smiling with an absent mind.

Mr Terada took the attention away from Syaoran by clapping his hands

"Okay now I hope everyone will be kind and considerate to these young boys and offer any help when they need it. Would both Tomoyo and Sakura raise their hands?"

Sakura surprised that her teacher mentioned her name followed Tomoyo with putting her hand up. Everyone was watching.

"Mr Hiiragizawa could you please sit the empty seat next to Miss Daidouji and would you Mr Li seat yourself at the empty desk behind Miss Kinomoto. Thank you girls!"

Both Eriol and Syaoran began to weave their way between the desks towards the back where Sakura and Tomoyo sat.

Eriol stopped at the empty desk beside Tomoyo on the right and settled himself down. He looked at Tomoyo and smiled. Tomoyo blushed, returned the smile and look down at her desk. She didn't know her best friends behind her were both wearing huge mischievous grins on their faces.

Syaoran has already sat down upon his seat at his desk before Sakura even noticed that he had past her.

"Now that we are all settled in class, would you all please take out your maths books," Mr Terada's voice broke the silence once more. The air was now filled with sounds of students opening and closing their desktops after retrieving their maths text.

---------Recess---------

"So Eriol, where do you come from?"

Eriol was surrounded by a group of his classmates during recess break and was being bombarded by curious questions.

Eriol replied to the boy with spiky grey hair who was known as Yamazaki Takashi. This particular boy was famous for his never ending tall tales and his passion for computers, which is why he is the IT rep for Tomoeda Primary School.

"Ah England...I love that place. I've once been there when I was...let's say...ten years old. They say in England that it doesn't end until the fat lady sings; I remember my dear pop telling me that. Beside the point, one day in England I heard some lady singing out of nowhere and..."

"Give it a break Takashi! Don't freak Eriol out with you stupid stories!" Mihara Chiharu stepped forward and interrupted her cousin. It bugged her so much to hear one of her relatives filling peoples' heads with all these lies. Chiharu made a grab for Takashi's left ear and began dragging him off out of the crowd around Eriol.

Takashi was still heard jabbering on about his one day in England. Everyone within that circle laughed including Eriol.

"Isn't he just so...?" Tomoyo breathed out while watching Eriol about ten metres away, "...cute?" Her violet eyes were still following every of Eriol's moves.

Meilin and Sakura weren't sure whether to answer the strange question or to laugh their heads off. They decided to just grin broadly, which didn't affect Tomoyo at all to notice her friends were mentally teasing her. Her eyes were still concentrating at Eriol's perfect form.

"Eriol seems pretty popular. Hey where's the other guy? What's his name...? Ah Syaoran! Where is he?" Meilin pondered. She searched the courtyard wit her scarlet eyes before finding what she was looking for.

There under the big oak tree sat Syaoran all alone. He was miserably eating his recess while staring up at the blue sky dotted by some clouds.

With his negative vibe before, Syaoran has driven away any friendliness his new classmates might have had given him.

Meilin pointed out Syaoran to her friends and said, "Awwww...look Syaoran is all alone. I guess he doesn't like company."

Sakura and even Tomoyo who had broken her gaze on the blue haired figure turned to their right to look at the sad lonely figure of Syaoran Li.

Something kept on nagging at the back of Sakura's mind that there was something about this boy that was familiar. She just couldn't work it out. As if she was thinking out loud, Tomoyo answered her question.

"You know Syaoran looks very familiar...Hey!! Isn't he the guy with the loose dog at the Spring Festival last weekend?"

As soon as Tomoyo had mentioned that, flashes of a dog running through their friendship group and a boy with brown messy hair ran through Sakura's mind. Of course! That was where Sakura had seen Syaoran from, the Spring Festival! Her mind was now relieved after trying hard to find out the answer to her recent question.

"That's right! No wonder he looked so familiar!" Meilin exclaimed after also taking in what Tomoyo had just said. All three of them were all still looking at Syaoran when a shadow loomed across their bodies blocking their warm sunlight.

Tomoyo looked at the person who was covering the gentle sunrays and immediately regretted it. She looked down at her feet not wanting to look at the figure in front of the three in the eye. Tomoyo knew herself that her face would be as red as a tomato and didn't want to look back up. Who cares about being polite?

Meilin noticed the sudden movements of Tomoyo beside her and also noticed that someone was standing in front of them. It was Eriol and he was smiling. She looked at Tomoyo again and understood. Meilin stood up and stuck out her right hand towards Eriol who graciously took it.

"Hi! My name is Meilin Rae! I'm pretty sure you've already met Tomoyo. I'm one of her best friends and so is Sakura Kinomoto here!"

At the sound of her name, Sakura turned back to be staring at Eriol's form. Her eyes quickly travelled from Tomoyo, then to Meilin and then back to Eriol. Sakura also stood up and shook hands with the newcomer. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet both of you too!" Eriol noticed Tomoyo's strange behaviour and bend down on his knees in front of her so he was able look up at her eyes. He chuckled before asking Tomoyo what was wrong. "Hey there! Anything the matter?"

Eriol being the subject of what was on Tomoyo's mind made it hard for her to answer.

Sakura and Meilin exchanged glances. It wasn't like Tomoyo to act so weird in front of a guy she likes. She must really, absolutely like this Eriol Hiiragizawa was her friends' solution to Tomoyo's odd behaviour.

Tomoyo finally looked up to the blue eyes belonging to Eriol and shook her head. Her face was still flushed by his presence.

Eriol chuckled again. "I remember you saying that you would show me around Tomoeda Primary School or have you changed your mind?"

Tomoyo's mouth opened but nothing came out. She mentally kicked herself for acting like a fool and shook her head roughly to answer his question.

"Okay okay, no need to pop your pretty head off!" Eriol laughed. Sakura and Meilin joined in. Tomoyo blushed an even deeper red. (A/n: wow...a lot of blushing from Tomoyo eh?)

Suddenly the school bell was heard throughout the courtyard signalling the students that it was the end of their short break. Eriol smiled at the three girls before walking back to the school building.

Tomoyo stood up next to her friends who pushed her towards the retreating figure of her crush so that they could have some small talk before class begins. Meilin and Sakura high-fived each other and was congratulating one another for their good deed before Meilin was called over by Naoko, a good friend of the trio.

Sakura's emerald eyes travelled towards Syaoran who was walking towards the large blue doors of the school. His brown hair swayed with the calm breeze and his chestnut eyes solemnly continued to stare up at the sky. Slowly his eyes edged towards Sakura's direction and for a brief moment their eyes met. As quick as a fox, Syaoran looked straight ahead again making Sakura wonder if he had just looked at her or she just imagined it. She shook her head to clear her mind and caught up with Meilin and Naoko.

:::::::::::: Tomoeda High:::::::::::::

Touya looked at his right to see Yukito gobbling down his lunch at a high speed. Touya looked away because watching his friend eat can make him lose his appetite.

There on another bench not so far away was Nakuru eating and reading at the same time. Her dark brown hair played with the gentle wind as she turned the page of her book she was reading. Touya still was unsure on where he'd seen her from. _'Maybe an old friend?'_ his mind asked him as he still had his eyes laid on her slender form.

"She's pretty isn't she?"

Touya jerked out of his thoughts and faced his hazel eyed friend with fear written all over his face. Yukito began to laugh.

"What's your problem? I was just saying that Nakuru was pretty tis all!" Yukito wiped a tear out of his eye from laughing too much. "Seriously you don't think she is pretty?"

Touya shrugged. He looked back at Nakuru, who was still deep into her novel, her tender brown eyes slowly travelling down the page and moving onto the next side. Touya's usually serious brown eyes became soft as he continued to watch her. Touya failed to notice that he himself had let his guard down but someone else did.

Yukito smiled to himself before consuming more of his yummy noodles. His friend was changing and he doesn't even know it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/n man...my stomach is killing me!!! I need vicks or sumthin for my tum!! anyways besides my lil illness, did you guys like it?? Hope you guys review and tell me wah you think!!!_


	3. At the Li Mansion

_A/n: Heys its Julie again!! Whoopie I hear you say! Hehehe. Well thanks for the reviews from some very nice nice ppl!!! I've personally thanked you guys near the end of the chap! Thanks again for the reviews!!! I love you guys!! _

_Read and Review ppl!!! TT Enjoy this chap!!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter 3 : At the Li Mansion**

"Hi! Can I please borrow this book? Thanks"

While the librarian scanned the book for Touya onto her computer, he looked around the vast library. Shelves after high shelves stacked with all kinds of literature surrounding the library's walls. Here and there students were scattered among the tables provided either studying or catching up on homework.

"Here you go young man!" The old librarian looked up at his tall form and handed the 'Physics Advanced' text book to Touya. (A/n: good luck for Physics test g!)

He graciously thanked her again and showed himself out of the library where he was bathed in the warm sunlight.

It was once again another beautiful day where the skies were blue and hardly any clouds were seen. Though it was a nice day, hardly anyone noticed as their end of year exams were due very soon. It was important to them as these exams are essential to their future careers.

It was now in the early weeks of June where it would be just a few more weeks till summer vacation. Some students did appreciate the warm sunshine as several had taken their studies outdoors and onto the wooden benches.

Touya made his way towards his locker which was still quite a distance.

He hasn't figured out who Akizuki Nakuru was to him yet. It had been a couple weeks now that he had been trying to answer that question. Touya just decided to give up, even though it did pop up sometimes in his mind when he really wasn't concentrating on his thoughts. Touya found it awkward that he would just sit there and think about her facial features when he should really be trying to find the answer.

'_Actually you shouldn't really be thinking about Nakuru at all! You have your exams to think about!'_ His mind mentally kicked itself. Touya found that his conscience was right as he does have his upcoming exams to stress for.

Touya's dark chocolate-coloured hair gently moved as he continued to walk under the veranda of the Tomoeda High School building. His eyes were looking straight ahead and didn't take much notice on the passing giggling girls that greeted him.

He didn't realise yet that his mind has been focusing on Nakuru for the last couple of weeks instead of Kaho. He didn't even have a clue that each time he would think about Nakuru that his lips would curve a little and that his eyes would become a soft brown. Her long brown hair swished into his mind along with her smiling face.

As Touya finally arrived to his locker which was up on the second floor of the grey building, he began sorting out his books before the end of lunch bell rang. His mind was on Nakuru again without him even realising it.

"Hey! Touya! Help!"

The voice was behind Touya and it sounded like the person was struggling with something. He turned around to meet Nakuru who was trying hard not to let the large amount of books resting on her arms to collapse.

The thoughts of Nakuru immediately dispersed in Touya's mind as if they were never there in the first place as he helped himself with some books off of her pile. He chuckled at her figure as it still was struggling under the weight of the heavy books. Touya took some more.

"Why do you have so many books?"

Nakuru looked up at his brown eyes before answering. "Well Mr. Ureda asked me to bring all these English books down for him to the library as he was busy. I couldn't be stuffed to do two trips considering the library is a fair distance from here. I decided to risk it and take it all at once!"

Touya looked behind Nakuru and sweat dropped. He allowed the English books to balance on one of his arms so he could have a free hand to point at the classroom door behind Nakuru.

"Well you didn't get very far did you, Mr Ureda's classroom is just there" He cheekily grinned at her blushed face.

"Shut up! They were heavy!" Nakuru tried to hide her reddening face but it was hard as both of her arms were used to carry the books. She pokes her tongue out at the now laughing figure of Touya Kinomoto.

It took Touya a while for his laughter to subside. By the time it did, Nakuru was already walking away towards the library. After closing his locker door, Touya caught up with her and they were on their way back to the library. He had a smile clearly plastered on his face.

:::::::::::Tomoeda Primary School::::::::::::

It was now after school and Sakura had cheerleading practice. She went along with Naoko, Rika and Chiharu to the court grounds where their practice was held.

As they first did warm ups with twirling the baton, Sakura caught a glimpse of Tomoyo and Eriol walking out of the school gates together. She smiled.

Recently the two of them have been spending a lot of their time together but it didn't bother Meilin or Sakura. They love to see Tomoyo all happy especially with that beautiful smile on her face.

Everyday after school, the two of them would always walk home together being next door neighbours as they were. It wasn't usual for Tomoyo to walk home as her mum usually organises a limousine to drive her safely home. Her mum is the president of a large toy company so it was often to have Tomoyo surrounded by men dressed in black suits.

'_I guess her mum wants to see Tomoyo happy as well'_ Sakura's mind answered for the absence of the tall bodyguards and black limousine. With her mind concentrating on other matters, her baton slipped out of her fingers. She quickly retrieved it before her fellow classmates noticed.

Syaoran and Meilin walked together passed the cheerleading squad. Sakura saw the two and smiled at them. Meilin waved while still talking heartily about her dinner last night to Syaoran. He was hardly listening.

It was a week after the day Syaoran and Eriol had started at Tomoeda Primary School that he and Meilin both discovered they were long distance cousins (A/n: typical eh?). Ever since then, Meilin had included Syaoran within the group to hang out during breaks. Even though she did, Syaoran still carried the negative vibe from his very first day and hardly talks as always.

He looked over at Sakura and saw her spinning the long narrow object. If he was amazed, Syaoran wouldn't have shown it. He kept his chestnut eyes on Sakura as he continued to walk past with his on-going rambling cousin.

"...what else did I have for dinner? Hmmmm...well moving on! For dessert I had a choc nut sundae and..." As Meilin continued to talk, she didn't fail to notice that Syaoran wasn't quite with her. Her eyes followed his eyes and she saw Sakura now doing practice cartwheels. She had a very cheeky grin playing on her lips, just like the Grinch who stole Christmas. Her voice didn't falter a single bit as Meilin's mind was thinking these new thoughts.

"Hey Sakura! Should we go over our routine again for the end of year presentation?"

Sakura nodded to Naoko's question and being leader of the squad, Sakura began ordering the girls into their places.

:::::::::Later in the afternoon::::::::::

It was 5pm now and Sakura had just bid her friends a farewell as they finished practice. She was exhausted after jumping and twirling, jumping and twirling that Sakura just wanted to get home as quickly as she can. She knew the moment her body makes contact with her bed, she would fall in a deep sleep, giving no regards to her dinner or homework.

The sun was barely seen beyond the horizon as it slowly made its way down so the moon can come out. The blue sky earlier on has now become shades of red and purple mixed together.

Whatever the sky held, Sakura barely cared except for her tired body.

'_Must get home! Must get home!' _

The more her mind went over this statement, the more Sakura quickened her pace towards the Kinomoto residence. Her mind was too focused on getting home that she didn't notice the shadow from around the corner becoming larger.

**CRASH**

The next thing Sakura knew was that her face was just inches away from crashing into the cement pavement. She also felt something hairy beneath her legs and it was making an awful lot of whining sounds.

"Shigure! Are you okay boy?!"

Sakura looked up at the figure, whose voice it belonged to.

It was Syaoran and instead of his usual serious face, it held no doubt fear. His voice was panicked.

"Sakura! Would you mind getting off of my dog PLEASE?!" Syaoran snapped. His dog was in pain and it was obvious that this was a serious matter for him. (A/n: I guess it would be a serious matter for all dog owners...my bad! Sorries! )

Sakura quickly stood up, trying hard not to crush the brown shaggy dog. She was also taken back by Syaoran's sharp voice.

Syaoran quickly rush to aid Shigure. He checked all over for any signs of damage or harm to his pet. After a thorough check, Syaoran calmed his dog down by gently rubbing Shigure's belly and humming a little bit.

Sakura stood there watching the whole time. She was surprised and amazed at the Li Syaoran she is seeing before her now.

He was like a totally different person from who he was at school. At school he was quiet yet intimidating and right now he wasn't anything like that. His chestnut eyes held a sense of caring while he continued to rub his dog's stomach. It was clear he and his dog have a very close bond they share between them.

Sakura smiled at the scene. Her body was numb from the warm feeling that she didn't feel the scratches that marked her palms and knees.

Syaoran was glad that Shigure held no harm and wanted to apologise to Sakura for using such a harsh tone on her. Still his mind couldn't help but blame her for not looking where she was going.

He looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes staring straight at him. They held such beauty that Syaoran was lost in them for a few seconds. He quickly looked down hoping Sakura hadn't noticed his staring.

"Ummmm...well Shigure seems fine so I'm sorry...Oh my god! Look at your knees!" Syaoran pointed at Sakura's legs with the same face of fear she had seen earlier.

"...What?" Sakura looked down towards her knees and saw that it was scratched and some of it was bleeding quite badly. Suddenly she felt pain in her palms as well. They were scratched too from the accident before.

Sakura began to feel weak; she doesn't like the sight of blood, especially if it was oozing out of her own body. Her form started to sway and her eyes were slowly going out of focus. Sakura was blacking out.

Syaoran immediately took note of this and quick as a flash caught her small form in his arms before she collapsed to the ground.

'_Whoa! For a small girl, she's pretty heavy!' _Syaoran's mind once again began to panic. _'What do I do? What do I do?'_

He looked at unconscious figure of Sakura and felt himself calming. He was reminded of a sleeping angel. Her breathing was felt on Syaoran's neck and he felt tingles going down his spine. Her auburn short hair was soft against his skin as he stood there holding her. He noticed that her wounds weren't giving in from bleeding. He had to do something.

Abruptly his knees gave in from under the weight of Sakura and he slumped onto the ground.

'_Great! Now what do I do?' _Syaoran looked over at Shigure hoping he would magically give Syaoran the answer, as if that would ever happen. Shigure just cocked his head to the side and gave a little bark.

"You're great help Shigure!" Syaoran sarcastically said. He looked at Sakura again. _'Man this bites!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's this Syaoran? You're girlfriend?"

"Ohhhh Syaoran she's so cute!"

"Our little brother is growing up too fast!"

"So what's her name?"

Awoken by the chattering of female voices, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. She realised that she'd been lying down and quickly sat up and what she comprehend was a leather couch. She looked around and saw many pairs of eyes on her small figure. _'Where was she?'_

As this was the cue, one of the tall girls answered her question.

"Welcome to the Li Manson!" It was a tall girl with short brown hair. Her taupe coloured eyes were twinkling and her smile broadened as she looked at the figure behind Sakura.

Sakura smiled and looked behind her to see who this nice girl was making eye contact with.

It was Syaoran who was a beetroot colour which didn't suit him at all. He had his eyes stuck onto the ground.

"So what is your name?" It was a girl with shoulder length hair this time. She also had a grin plastered onto her face. She had azure eyes that reminded Sakura of the blue skies.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto! It's very nice to meet you!" Sakura looked around at her other company within the living room. There were two other girls who also had their eyes fixed on Sakura. All four girls had the same brown coloured hair as Syaoran and were all very attractive. She looked behind her again to catch a glimpse of Syaoran's face but it was still looking at the ground.

"So are you one of Syaoran's friends? I'm Fuutie!" The girl with short hair smiled.

"My name is Sheifa!"

"I'm Fanren!"

"And my name is Fei-Mei! We are all of Syaoran's older sisters and we are pleased to meet you!" Fei-Mei finished off their introduction. She had long brown hair that she had let down and very beautiful crystal olive eyes.

Sakura nodded and smiled at the sisters. She had never learnt that Syaoran had any siblings since he hardly ever talks.

Sakura took a look around her surroundings and noticed that the furniture was very traditional. The couch she was settled on was green leather that had timber bordering the edges. (A/n: suck at describing! ) Sakura also took note of the outfits that the Li sisters were wearing. They were all traditional Chinese outfits but each with a different design. Beautiful dangling earrings hanged from each pair of ears of the Li sisters.

Suddenly something struck Sakura in the back of her mind causing her eyes to become small.

"...Ahhhhhhh!!!!! I should be home by now!! What time is it? Why am I here anyway? How did I get here?!! Man!!!! Fujitaka is gonna ground me!!..."

All of the Li siblings sweat dropped as their guest continued to ramble on. Syaoran finally spoke up for the first time since Sakura became conscious again.

"Well, you kinda...ah...fainted on me when you tripped over Shigure..." Syaoran could feel all of his sisters' eyes were on him. He hated when they did that, especially if they were wearing big grins too.

"...I tripped?" Sakura looked at her palms and knees and saw that both were bandaged. She gave a small forced laugh to hide her clumsiness. "heh heh! I'm sorry. Is Shigure okay?"

Syaoran nodded whilst still giving no eye contact to anybody but the floor boards below.

"Ah...that's good to hear! I'm so sorry for blacking out on you Syaoran! I usually get weak at the sight of blood..." Sakura had tints of red appearing on her face. She didn't like to mention that she was feeble at the presence of the red stuff. She felt embarrassed.

"Ohhhh! You're so cute Sakura!" Fuutie exclaimed and soon all four sisters were all over Sakura, pinching her cheeks and stroking her short auburn hair.

Sakura obviously wasn't used to so much attention as she just sat there with a goofy smile on her face as the sisters continued to coo her. Syaoran groaned.

:::::::::Later on:::::::::

"Yes Fujitaka! I'm safe so don't you worry..._'Please don't ground me!'_...I'm sorry again for not coming home yet. Okay, I'll see you soon!" Sakura put the phone down back after having to calm her father down. He was very worried of her absence at home.

She walked back into the living room where the Li sisters' babbling was heard. Sakura was beginning to like the sisters. They were very nice to her, even though every so now and again they can't restrain themselves from fussing over her.

All of them before had asked many questions about her relationship with Syaoran. These cause their little brother to nearly lose balance from standing. Sakura just smiled and disappointed the sisters with her answer, "We're just friends."

"So do you have any siblings Sakura?"

"I have one older brother. His name is Touya and he's in high school."

"Oh! I would like to meet him! I bet he's just as cute as you are!" Fanren said with a dreamy look on her face.

The sisters laughed as shades of red formed on to Sakura's face. Syaoran remained quiet.

As if someone pressed a button, the laughter died almost immediately. All of the Li sisters' eyes were on the figure that stood in the doorway. Syaoran had suddenly straightened out his form as the figure walked past him through the large doorway.

It was a lady with long dark hair that was fixed up into a high ponytail with fine-looking hair pins. Her skin was of a creamy colour and her hazel eyes looked directly towards Sakura. She wore a traditional kimono that carried many layers of soft silk fabric. The lady looked very young as she slowly approached Sakura, who was in awe of such a beautiful lady. She was reminded of an olden day Japanese princess.

"Hello Miss Sakura Kinomoto! I'm Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother."

This surprised Sakura. Yelan looked too young to be a mother of five children and yet she just said it. Sakura quickly composed herself and bowed to the mistress.

Yelan smiled at Sakura before looking at Syaoran who was still just standing there keeping to himself. She sat herself down onto one of the vacant chairs before speaking again.

"Xiao Lang! Why are you being so quiet over there? Come over here and join us!"

Sakura was in for another surprised as the person Yelan was referring to was her son, Syaoran. He settled himself down onto one of the sofa chairs, looking at no one even though everyone was looking at him.

"So Sakura, what brings you here?" Yelan gently asked the young girl.

"Ummmm...well I fainted but I'm not so sure how I got here..."

"I carried you here." Syaoran spoke up. He remembered having to piggy back her to his house. He didn't know how he got Sakura to lean onto his back, especially with her weight on his arms. Shigure just tagged behind the two, allowing his tongue to just hang out of his mouth. Syaoran was ignoring the memories of the feelings he felt with Sakura's breathing on his skin.

Sakura blushed and mumbled a thankyou.

"You fainted? Are you okay now Sakura? Sheifa! Please order William to bring some Chinese tea for our guest!" Yelan ordered her oldest daughter. Sheifa's hair was flying behind her as she walked out of the living room.

"Oh there's no need to Mrs Li! I'm completely A-Ok! So please don't bother!" Sakura spoke with her hands waving all over in the air.

"Of course there is need! It'll be good for you!" Yelan exclaimed and that was the end of that subject. Sakura didn't want to worn out her welcome yet she didn't want to trouble the Li family after them being so nice to her.

"Don't worry Sakura! This is good stuff!" Fanren reassured Sakura. She just smiled meekly.

The Chinese tea soon arrived after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence. The tray of the tea with cups and saucers were placed down by an old man. He wore round glasses and had a large moustache beneath his nose. He smiled at Sakura before heading off out of the room.

"I hear that you are good friends with Miss Meilin Rae, is this true?"

Sakura was being hypnotised with watching Yelan pouring her some tea that she had to shake her head before she answered.

"Oh yes! We've been friends since we were very young!"

"Mother, do you mean the girl with the long black hair, our cousin?" Fuutie asked as her mother nodded. "Seriously that girl talks too much!"

Sakura giggled at this which just gave another chance for the Li sisters to clobber her with pinches on the cheeks as to why Sakura was so cute.

Yelan shook her head for her daughters' behaviour while Syaoran just groaned again.

Someone knocked at the door of the living room and everyone turned to look. It was William again and he bowed towards Yelan before addressing her.

"Ms Li, there is a boy in his teenage years that is at the door. What should I do?"

Sakura's ears perked up and she started waving her hand around in the air.

"Oh that would be my brother who is picking me up! I should probably go now..." Sakura stood up and started to make her way towards the door where the figure of William still stood. Yelan held her back.

"But dear, you haven't drunk any of your tea yet! William! Invite the young man in for tea!" Yelan gave a shake of her hand and William was gone.

Sakura made her way back to her seat. She didn't want to debate over her stay at the Li mansion. Fei-Mei handed Sakura a cup of a delicious smelling tea.

Touya was seen in the doorway moments after William had gone to fetch him. He looked pretty calm and collected which seemed strange to Sakura as she imagined him to be all pissed off for having to pick her up. Something good must have happened to him.

The presence of Sakura's brother set off an enormous reaction among the Li sisters. They were all over Touya within seconds, which didn't surprise their family. Touya was a fine-looking young man with very nice brown eyes.

The victim just gave a weak smile as the four girls continued to stroke his short hair and pinch his cheeks. _'Who are these girls?_'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/n: Julie here! So did you guys enjoy it?? Were there any problems? I'm really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling ones too. I was never good at tense! TT Well please REVIEW and tell me wah you guys think ks??? I don't care if you wanna criticise or wahever, just give me your opinion on me story! I'll definitely personally thank you like I promised!!! _

_**ThankUs for RevieWers!! **_

_Jedibubbles( ): Thanks so much for your review! I was really happy that you like my story!! oh yeah! FRUITS BASKET ROCKS!!! And I totally agree with you! Kyo is hot stuff! Hehehe. Please continue reading! Thanks again! ï _


	4. Frequent Rocket Ships

_A/n: Julie is back with another chappie! Thanks to all the very nice ppl who took the time and review for me! very appreciated mans!! I hope you like this chap, please tell me if I should do any changes or anything ks?? Read and ReVieW!! _

_Enjoy z chap!! Oo _

_Disclaimer: we all noe I clearly don't own CCS, I'm just saying I don't own Fruits Basket either. This is for ppl who noe wah I'm talking about if they read on... _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Chapter 4 : Frequent Rocket Ships**

The stars above twinkled as the brother and sister quietly walked home from the Li Mansion. It was very late now considering with Touya's arrival had they stayed longer. Yelan had said to the two that they will always be welcome to come back anytime.

After having to be the centre of attention within the Li sisters, Touya wasn't sure if would be returning anytime soon. Sakura on the other hand wouldn't mind visiting the Li family again. She would very much like to learn more of Syaoran and his family. Sakura wondered where his father was as she was sure there had to be a reason for his absence. No one in the Li family mentioned it though.

Sakura looked at her older brother and imagined what he was thinking about because Touya's lips were slightly curved upwards. This was unusual.

"What's on your mind?" Sakura asked Touya. She didn't bother hiding the grin she was wearing.

Touya just blinked because he didn't know how to react to her question. Was his little sister implying to him that she though that he, Touya was thinking about a girl?

'_She's right isn't she?'_ Touya cursed his conscience but it just retaliated back with another comment. _'So you're saying that Akizuki Nakuru ain't a girl? Boy you have a messed brain!'_

"Nothing in particular...!" Touya finally stuttered out.

Sakura didn't buy it with the suspicious silence that followed her question. There was doubt written all over her face as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Whatever! I'll find out sooner or later Touya!" Sakura hardly finished her sentence when she was lifted off the ground and into Touya's arms. He smirked when his little sister began to struggle inside Touya's strong hold. He was careful to not pressure his hold on Sakura's wounds.

"Touya! I'm too old for this! Let me down!"

"Nah! You can never be too old for the rocket ship!"

With that he spun around with Sakura in his arms numerous times. He didn't allow her down till the two arrived home. Once Touya did, he couldn't resist saying what he did.

"Whoa squirt! Did you put on some weight? Poor Syaoran for having to carry you home! If you were heavy for me, you must have weighed a ton for him!"

He earned a hard stomp on his left foot for his loud mouth.

::::::::::Li Mansion::::::::::

"Sakura seems like a nice girl. What do you think Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran looked into his mother's eyes. Did he just see her eyes twinkle? He merely nodded to the question and continued with his dinner.

Fanren, sitting across from him, had been observing her little brother's behaviour throughout the whole afternoon when Sakura was here. He was usually the silent type but somehow it was different this time; the look in his eye when Syaoran brought the unconscious form of Sakura inside the house and the way he would look away from Sakura's gaze. It was as if Syaoran didn't know what to make sense of from looking in her emerald eyes. This wasn't her little brother.

"She's so adorable as well!" Sheifa exclaimed.

"Ooo did you see her brother's eyes? They're to die for!"

"Oh I know what you mean! What a hunk!"

"I hope they come over again soon! I wouldn't mind having my hands on Sakura's brother again!"

"Oh Fei-Mei! You make as if that wasn't obvious!"

"Syaoran do you like Sakura?"

This question abruptly silenced the three girls' tittering and made Yelan's eyes to fall on her son again.

Fanren directed her eyes deeply into Syaoran who was in the middle of lifting his loaded chopsticks to his mouth.

"No." Syaoran simply answered.

As calm as he appeared to his family, really Syaoran's mind was racing. At the mention of Sakura's name in the type of question his sister had just asked him made him think.

'_Wait! Why am I giving second thoughts to such a silly question?_' Syaoran blinked hard before putting his attention back to finishing his meal.

Fanren seemed satisfied with the answer Syaoran had given her. She knew her brother well, her being his closest sibling, Fanren knew he wouldn't admit his feelings so easily. Fanren was able to see the uneasiness in his eyes after he replied to her question.

She knew she wasn't the only one who had learned that Syaoran's behaviour tonight was indeed different.

- - - - - - - - -

After excusing himself from dinner, Syaoran went outside to spend some time with his best friend.

The question Fanren had recently asked him was very well stuck onto his mind. This was all too new for him. Syaoran has never had to question his feelings; he was always in control on what he was thinking. He continues to stroke Shigure while he wondered deeper into his thoughts.

Syaoran looked at the stars above trying to look for the answer to his actions. _'What's happening to me?'_

He was too young to know just yet that what he was feeling inside truly meant.

:::::::::::::::::The Next Day:::::::::::::::::::

The next day at school was just like any other school day there was. The spring skies remain blue with the company of some clouds and students were crowded in friendship groups during recess break.

Syaoran seemed to be more exclusive today and Sakura noticed this. She still had the strong feeling on wanting to have more knowledge about the Li family, especially Syaoran. Sakura didn't know what it was that drawn her lines towards him bolder. Maybe her point of view towards Syaoran has changed after seeing a whole new side to him when he was with his dog. Kindness and caring was evident in his eyes as he comforted the dog that was in shock. His voice was gentle as he spoke and hummed to calm Shigure. It still touched Sakura to remember the moving scene.

Sakura's bandaged knees caused quite a ruckus as she arrived late once again to school. Mr Terada allowed her off the hook after taking a look for himself of the wounds Sakura carried.

"So what's the story behind your boo boos? Might I add are very heavily bandaged considering you said that they were only scratches." Tomoyo grinned.

She and Eriol were once again sitting next to each other like they do every break. Sakura wondered whether if there was anything going on between the two neighbours. Since Tomoyo hasn't mention anything, she didn't ask her friend but Meilin told Sakura that it was bound to happen soon.

"It was my dad! He saw my scratches and immediately wrapped more bandages then it needed! Anyways I was walking home till I accidentally tripped over something which turned out to be Syaoran's dog..." As Sakura continued with her account with Syaoran, she didn't feel his eyes staring into her emerald ones that were looking at the interest Tomoyo.

Syaoran's cheeks tinted a bit when she mentioned the part of the afternoon where he had to piggy back her to the Li Mansion. He quickly looked away to avoid anyone seeing his pink face. _'What was wrong with him? Li Syaoran doesn't blush!' _hereminded himself. He took interest into the skies above to shun any further new emotions he has been experiencing a lot recently.

Even though Syaoran thought he was quick enough to hide his flushed face, he wasn't quick enough for one particular person, his cousin.

Meilin while under the gaze of Sakura, who continued with her story, took notice of the lack of attention Syaoran was giving.

'_Dear cousin, you'll never know what hit you when you've finally fallen in love...' _(A/n: Meilin is sure mature for her age eh?)

"Syaoran has sisters? Are they nice?" Tomoyo clearly still well intrigued by the story.

"Sure are and they were all real pretty! Especially with the real nice dresses they were wearing, they were gorgeous!" Sakura followed up with telling Tomoyo each of the Li sisters' names and what they looked like and so on. At the mention of dresses, Tomoyo showered her with questions on what kind of dresses they were.

Tomoyo besides her passion for video technology, she has also been known for her love to design her own clothes. Being only the age of nine, she surprised her family and friends with such beautiful dresses that she herself have designed and made into reality.

"You and your dresses Tomoyo!" Meilin rolled her eyes but she wore a smirk indicating to her offended friend that she was only joking.

"Dresses? Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned beside her.

Tomoyo still hasn't gotten over her face becoming a red tomato each time Eriol would say her name. "ummmm...yeah...dresses..." was all Tomoyo was able to murmur out.

"Eriol you should see the dresses that Tomoyo herself has designed! They're the most beautiful things you've have seen!" Meilin jumped in to help.

"Yes they really are! Why don't you show Eriol sometime Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. She knew that Tomoyo knew that they were doing this on purpose so Eriol and she are able to spend some more quality time together. Tomoyo just blushed more in response.

"I would love to see them! Maybe this afternoon? I'm free." Eriol looked at her face and smiled gently. His caring grey amethyst eyes twinkled as Tomoyo nodded.

Meilin and Sakura give a high five to one another under the table after another successful deed they've done for Tomoyo.

"You know Touya was acting pretty strange last night. Usually he's always in a bad mood but lately, it's different." Sakura pondered out loud for her friends. "He had somehow the energy to rocket ship me home..."

Her friends gave her a blank look.

"Rocket ship?" Eriol asked curiously. Sakura just nodded as if what she had just said was a completely normal thing to do. She went on to explain how it's weird to sometimes to see her older brother just smiling for no actual reason.

Meilin and Tomoyo both knew Touya well so indeed this was very strange behaviour.

"Maybe he has met someone new?" Meilin doubtfully said.

"He couldn't have. What Kaho did to him isn't easy to get over especially since if they've been going out since primary school. It's way too early..." Tomoyo sadly replied.

"Tomoyo, that's when you're wrong..." Eriol spoke up, even though he didn't have a clue who Touya was to his friends. "...love controls its own destiny whether it is too early or even too late; therefore it controls the person that carries that rare emotion too."

What Eriol had just said made everyone think even Syaoran, who somehow shortly join after reclaiming his non-flushed face.

Sakura gave it a deep thought after having to hear what Eriol had said. She still wasn't sure about what to think of her brother.

'_Who has changed Touya then?' _

::::::::::::Tomoeda High School::::::::::::::

It's funny how things work because Nakuru was thinking the exact same thing on what was the cause of Touya's new attitude.

She recalls back to the times before she and Touya had formed a friendship, earlier this year when Nakuru had first moved to Tomoeda and began schooling within the Tomoeda High School.

She remembered always seeing Touya with a great smile on his face. Even when times that were gloomy within class time, you would always hear Touya lightening the mood with his humour. Everybody loved him, even Nakuru for his great personality till a few months ago.

Nakuru from a distance noticed the change in his smile as he greeted his friends. His eyes usually carried warmth has now become cold brown sorrow. She wasn't the only one who sensed Touya's change.

She had seen the way Yukito would try and cheer up his friend whatever the problem was. It didn't affect Touya with the state he was in though. He soon became distance to the people around him and gave off a cold shoulder to life. It seemed like Touya had given up on hope; like it didn't bother him that he was failing chemistry or starving himself during breaks.

Life is a ride and it appeared like it was over for Touya with the way he carried himself, but this was just a couple of weeks ago. Things have changed again but this time for the better.

Now that Nakuru had been friends with Touya for nearly a month now, she hadn't failed to recognise the smile that caused everyone to love him return to his face. His eyes were warming up as the days continued to come and Nakuru was even lucky to hear him laugh again. It was like Touya's spirit within has woken up once more to over come the dreary soul he previously held.

Even though Nakuru didn't understand the way Touya would look at her sometimes or the way he would always be there when she needed him, she didn't question this. Instead she wanted to know what the reason of Touya's change of attitude was.

'_Did something happen to him or was it 'someone' that happened to him?'_ Nakuru's cheeks went hot after taking in her recent thought. She stopped chewing her ham sandwich and stared straight ahead, oblivious to the world that surrounded her.

"...was it me...?" she whispered out.

"What's on your mind Nakuru baby?"

Nakuru's thoughts were interrupted and she all of a sudden felt strong hands take a hold of her shoulders and was beginning to massage it. She recognised that voice and the moment she did, her gentle facial features turned into a scowl.

"Get your icky hands off of me and get lost Akito!" Nakuru literally growled to the being standing behind her. Akito's hands remained rubbing her shoulders. (A/n: I'm sorry for using the name Akito! I thought the name suited him quite well...)

"Now now Nakuru lets not be rude. I just asked you a simple question yet you still haven't answered... Why are you so tense? It's just me, Akito Shimoda." He spoke into her ear in a soft voice that sent nervous shivers down her spine. Akito smirked at her discomfort and continued to massage her with his hands.

"What part of GET LOST don't you understand?!!"

Nakuru showing no mercy at all slapped his hands painfully away. He unexpectedly squealed out in agony for his hands while Nakuru chuckled. Akito quickly composed himself so that he still stood as a strong figure. Nakuru just rolled her eyes and ignored him by continuing with her lunch and reading her book. She still felt his presence standing behind her.

"Why are you doing this to me Nakuru? I never did anything wron-"

"Nothing wrong huh? NOTHING WRONG?" Nakuru finally burst out but still not facing the figure she despised most. "You call cheating with someone else nothing wrong?! I guess you also call breaking my heart nothing wrong too...!" she quietly finished for her eyes were about to give in to the tears she has worked so hard to hold back till now.

"Nakuru please! It was a mistake, I know and I'm sorry for it...I missed you..."

"OH Just GO and mess up another girl's life Shimoda! I hate you...!"

Nakuru didn't realise that she was standing now having to drop her book and her lunch onto the concrete floor below. She didn't realise nor understand the reason why she was shaking so much. She didn't want to think about the painful memories that have been haunting her for the last couple of months. All she wanted now was to fade away on the spot to get her out of this dramatic situation.

"Don't be like this Nakuru baby! You know I still love you..."

"Bull Shimoda!" Nakuru wanted to scream but somehow restrained herself from giving attention towards her and Akito. "That is a bunch of crap and you know it! It's not going to work so just give up and pul-LEASE give me some peace...you've already caused me enough grief...so GET LOST!"

It was a strong possibility that her eyes will become weak and tear up in front of her ex-boyfriend but she didn't want that. Nakuru wanted to stay strong and give off the impression that she didn't need him anymore, which was true of course.

Akito watched Nakuru's body maintain its uncontrollable trembling. She was going to collapse sooner or later Akito smirked mentally.

"But Nakuru...-" Akito started but was cut short by somebody else.

"She said get lost buddy so do it!"

Nakuru looked to her left side to see the voice belonged to Touya. He walked up towards the ex-couple and stood between them. His usually tall figure now seemed several feet higher than ever before as he looked down at Akito.

Touya at first surprised Akito but having such a big ego, he didn't show it.

"Don't tell me what to do and don't call me buddy, Kinomoto!" Akito hissed. After giving Touya a very sharp glare that could kill, he slumped off leaving the two friends behind.

Touya turned around and saw that Nakuru was still facing the other way but she was oddly very quiet after just exploding to Akito. He didn't know what to do now that Akito was gone so he just stood there facing Nakuru's back waiting for her to react to anything. But she didn't.

Nakuru remained standing there not knowing what to feel, or to say to her friend who had just spared her more pain. Several minutes have passed as she continued to look down at her damaged sandwich and her open book that she dropped before.

The lunch bell rang throughout the court yard and students everywhere have soon gathered themselves off to attend their afternoon classes. Nakuru didn't budge. She didn't care that her legs were growing tired of standing nor did she care that she'll be tardy for her classes.

Out of the blue Nakuru felt strong arms being wrapped around her present fragile body. It was Touya and she was thankful for the warmth that he was giving off for she had gone all cold inside. She didn't even realise she was still shaking until it subsided.

"It's going to be okay Nakuru...things will work out...don't you worry..." Touya's voice comforted her for her well being.

It was then that the tears Nakuru was trying so hard to keep back trailed down her delicate cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Touya just held her tighter as she continued to cry into his white uniform shirt and blue tie.

Somehow seeing Nakuru crying like this reminded him of Kaho and right then did he comprehend that it has been a long time since he had thought about her, a couple of weeks as a matter of fact. Thinking about her now didn't cause as much pain as it did seeing Nakuru crying presently. Touya wondered why and settled that maybe because he and Nakuru had become very close friends over the last couple of weeks and seeing her now affects him deeply. It wasn't a time to pity himself over his loss love.

He might have a point about being close friends with Nakuru but Touya was deliberately leaving out a reason why it was the deal. Touya didn't even give it a second thought that maybe he was slowly moving on from Kaho which is why he wasn't in as much pain thinking about her.

He hasn't yet discovered that this reason was much closer to his heart than the other one he convinced his oneself.

Touya broke free from his thoughts when he heard Nakuru murmur his name quietly.

He loosened his grip around her body so that he was able to see her face, which looked up to him. Something struck his insides when he saw that her face was stained with tears trailing down her cheeks and her lively brown eyes now mixed into a shade of pink. Touya ignored his reaction and softly wiped her fresh tears away before speaking.

"Are you okay now Nakuru?"

Nakuru nodded while lost into his dark brown eyes but abruptly looked away. "...Thanks for being here Touya, I'm really grateful to have a friend like you..."

"That's cool man, no worries. Akito is a sure jerk off anyways so don't you worry about him. I'll always be here to be your shining knight in armour!" Touya grinned.

Nakuru chuckled to his little joke. She didn't know what made her do it but she went onto her tippy toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Nakuru soon regretted it afterwards after seeing her friend blushing a little which caused her to blush too.

"...ah...sorry..." She mumbled after removing herself out of his loose embrace.

It took a while for Touya to answer after receiving the small affection from Nakuru but he quickly composed himself before it became awkward.

"...uh...its okay... Now we better get off to Maths class before Ms. Hanada has our butts in detention!"

- - - - - - - - -

Navy blue eyes watched from the shadows at the two people power walking in the opposite direction. The wind under the veranda silently played with his short mauve hair. He had both of his hands clenched into tight fists as he followed to watch Kinomoto making Nakuru laugh again.

It irked him so much that Kinomoto crash into his and Nakuru's conversation.

If only Kinomoto didn't come for just a few more minutes, Akito knew that Nakuru was bound to break down and cry soon enough.

If only Kinomoto didn't turn up at all so it would be Akito's arms Nakuru would be in crying her eyes out. Not Kinomoto's arms.

If only Kinomoto didn't become Nakuru's friend in the first place, she wouldn't have given him the affection afterwards. It would have been Akito that received the small kiss.

Thinking about him made Akito want to punch somebody, mainly Kinomoto, so he vented his anger out onto the rough walls of the school building. Consequently this made him bleed quite badly but he didn't care. All he cared about was to get Nakuru back and nothing was going to stop him.

'_You watch out Kinomoto...the day will come when you wish you have never messed with Akito Shimoda...!_'

:::::::::::::Kinomoto Residence::::::::::::::::

"I'm home!"

Sakura poked her head out of the dining room which was down the hallway from the front door. She smiled at her brother as he approached her and he strangely returned the smile. Sakura quickly returned to the kitchen to resume her cooking the mince meat for the pasta sauce.

"So what's for dinner squirt?" Touya asked after setting his school bag down onto one of the chairs of the dining table. He walked over to his little sister who was wearing one of the family aprons which was pink and had a frilly border. Touya tends to avoid having to wear that certain apron.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise!" Sakura answered without taking her eyes off of the nearly cooked meat.

"Mmmmm... pasta...second most favourite food of mine..."

"What's the first?"

"Steak of course!" Touya exclaimed.

Sakura looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Touya was practically drooling over the thought of steak. He was in that weird state again.

"...right...!" was all she could say while Touya pulled a face at her.

"You know it's pretty late...what kept you at school?" Sakura was still eager to find out the reason explaining Touya's strange behaviour.

Touya without thinking answered.

"Oh well me and Nakuru got stuck after school in detention because of the meanie Ms Hanada. We just came twenty minutes late! Jeebers...!" He quickly silenced himself.

'_Great Touya! Nice one telling your little sister Nakuru's name! Now we're in for it!' _

Sakura smirked slightly which very much made Touya fell uneasy and she knew it. Her emerald eyes twinkling as she continued to mix the pasta sauce into the mince meat.

"Who's Nakuru eh Touya?" said Sakura in a very sly voice. Amused Sakura may seem she still wanted answers from her older brother. Something told him that he wasn't able to sneak his way out this time.

"One of my friends..."

"Oh really? So would she be the girl you've been thinking about lately? Hmmm?"

Again in the last 24 hours, Sakura found herself off the stool she was standing on and in Touya's arms before she was able to finish her interrogation.

"Seriously Touya, again?! Let me down! My spaghetti!!" Her cries were ignored by her older brother as he began spinning her around and around countless times.

All this time he was thinking about the little kiss that Nakuru gave him. As much as he knows on the outside, the small affection meant nothing to him. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek. Still it had Touya thinking about it ever since it actually happened.

"You know Touya giving me all these rocket ship rides, which I might add that I'm too old for, won't make me forget!" Sakura squealed out still situated in Touya's arms.

All he did was chuckle in return still not letting her down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/n: Well there you go! The 4th chap! How did it go? Enjoy? Love?....hate? TT I would really like to hear ur opinion if you review me!! Any suggestions would really be appreciated! Thanks you guys!!!_

_**ThankUs for RevieWers!! **_

_Viky: Thanks for your review! Very kind of you to take some time to do so! ThankS!! _

_Jedibubbles: ThankS again for review man!!! did you notice I used the name Akito? ...wah a stupid question, of course you would have if you read this chap! Stupid Julie! Seriously! --"well I hope you don't mind me using another name from Fruits Basket, its just that I thought the name really suited this character! TT Review ks?? And tell me! Thanks again!! _

_azuremiko: ah...Ji man...ThaNks For Ur REVIEW!!! :) x 10000 hehehe. I hope I did enough TxN this time!!! some ppl are so demanding! Hehe just jk jk. Notice the spaghetti bolognaise bit? Funny how I mentioned it through one of my emails recently eh? Hehee...u probably don't remember so no worries man! ThanKs man!!! _

_Kiet: Hey Thanks Kiet man!! TT u thinks I'm a good writer, ur such a nice person!! _

_Thanks again you guys!!! Such nice ppl!!! Hope you guys review again when you get the chance!! Hey **Viky** and **Jedibubbles**, you wanna become friends? Give me ur emails ks? This goes the same for any other nice ppl out there who are going to review my story!! I wanna be friends with my reviewers!! Haha I hope I'm not scaring you...much! Hehe ks now I'll shutup..._

_HaPPY Days People!!! And keep on smiling too! _

_S2 Julie_


	5. Blushes and the Invitation

_A/N: OMG I'm so SORRY for not updating for so long!! TT there really is no excuse for my slacking off, well actually its probably coz school has started once again for me. Well anyhow a great pat on the back for the really nice ppl who reviewed for my last chappie! you guys make me so happy!!! Personal thankyous are down below after this new chap of mine. :D u noe wah? I've written this chap like ages ago but I never really got around to finishing it so I'm really sorri again and I'll sorri again (haha that didn't make sense) if I ever, EVER do this again...well actually I mite coz I have this really gay geography essay and English assignment due on the same day --"gay teachers, honestly. But I'll pull through, you'll see!!!! YEaH!! punches the air : D_

_Well here is my new chap! I hope you enjoy it!! And please review and tell me what you think of it! It'll be greatly appreciated! Believe me, this is Julie Nguyen you're talking about! : D_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5 : Blushes and the Invitation **

Touya was still able to hear the irritating voice that belonged to no one else but his little sister ringing in his head. Just a few minutes ago he had only just escaped Sakura's ongoing questioning about Nakuru when he had dropped her off at her school.

Ever since the night two weeks ago when Touya had accidentally let Nakuru's name slip, Sakura has been giving him the 20 questions every possible hour of everyday just to try and squeeze some more facts about this 'friend' of Touya's. It was simply driving him mad just knowing it would be a very long time till Sakura would let this go.

He shook his head to rid of the depressing thoughts of his fate and focused his mind back on to pedalling his bike to school.

Even though the skies above were just the perfect blue and the sun was shining particularly bright today, Touya hardly noticed it. He had his upcoming exams to concentrate on. He hardly had time to relax nowadays.

Just the night before he broke his own record by staying up till 3am studying extra for his maths exam that was due today. This resulted for Touya to have to carry bloodshot eyes and a very grim face to greet his friends with. It wasn't the best look to have before sitting an exam but he was going to be present nonetheless.

Touya didn't even know how he had had the energy to even wake up this very morning. The three alarm clocks that went off (he borrowed from Sakura and Fujitaka) were immediately switched off by Touya himself before having him drifting back to the land of dreams.

It was going to be a long week for Touya and he knew it very well.

By the time Touya arrived at Tomoeda High School, he was in an even tired and worse-looking state then the moment he woke up. His head buzzing with last minute revision was interrupted as he let out a huge yawn. For three seconds his mind was at ease resting from too much thinking. As quickly as seconds go by, Touya was once again back on track with revising his calculus facts while chaining his bicycle to the bike race near the entrance gates.

On his way towards the gym hall where Touya's exam was held, he finally allowed his mind to relax. Coming into an exam with an over loaded mind wouldn't be a very good idea and Touya had had experience.

He looked at his watch and saw it read 7:50am. Since it was ten more minutes till exams would start, Touya decided to just sit around and take the load off for the remaining free time. Only then did he just take notice of what was held above him. The warm rays and the gentle breeze cleared his head completely of the stress that has been controlling him for the past few weeks.

It wasn't only the exams that have been on his mind lately but it was because of them that Touya has been stressing a lot. Each night not only does Touya carry a bundle of revision notes mentally in his head to bed, other thoughts somehow find a way to creep in during his sleepy state.

The little peck on the cheek that Touya received from Nakuru even now remained clearly on his mind. Why? He doesn't know himself even after deducing the feelings that would transmit through his stomach every time a single thought of Nakuru came up. (A/n: Touya's too stressed out now with his exams and his mind is too crowded with revision that he's too thick to figure it out yet...or it could just be because he's a guy. Ha-ha typical! : D)

The whole thought of once knowing Nakuru from somewhere else just didn't cut out for Touya anymore. Now that he has had a deeper look of her, Touya would have been sure to remember a girl like Akizuki Nakuru no matter what. It was just the way she laughs and the way she smiles, it was something that stuck on his mind. Her soft brown eyes would have been a sure give-away if Touya had seen it once before. How could he forget of such delicate eyes carried by a girl with a great personality? It wasn't only her eyes that stood out on Touya's already crowded mind. Her waist-length dark brown hair radiates beauty along with her other features.

Suddenly a hand was placed on his cheek and it abruptly shook Touya free from his thoughts of Nakuru.

"Touya are you feeling sick today because your cheeks are really hot...!"

"Oh no, it's nothing Nakuru," Touya brushed her hand away gently. 'Why am I blushing?' Touya questioned his well being mentally. It had only been a few seconds ago was he thinking of Nakuru and the heat within his cheeks burned more just knowing that. He quickly stood up and faced his friend. "So...eh...wha-...what are you doing here?"

Nakuru sweat-dropped

"Wouldn't you know why I'm here?" A smile was playing on her lips now.

What he had just asked hit Touya hard in the head and he felt like a fool who had just asked a very stupid question. What made him feel even denser was that he did do that very thing. He placed a hand behind his head and started laughing. He didn't try very hard to disguise its forcefulness and Nakuru noticed. But before she was able to say anything, Touya butted in with his obvious embarrassment.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha well that was a stupid question that I just asked wasn't it?" He didn't allow even a second for Nakuru to answer before he continued. "I think it's too much studying for me! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Well would you look at the time! (He looks at his right wrist where it should be the left wrist with his watch) It's 8am already? Well I better go now and get to my exam! Toodles!" and within a millisecond he was gone.

This left Nakuru with a half finished smile. _'That was...unusual...I wonder why he was rushing off without me considering I am in the same maths class as him. Touya is sure one strange man...' _

'_He's sure one hunk of a strange man!'_ Nakuru, surprised at her very own conscience, quickly erased the thoughts and started to make her way towards the great gym hall.

She didn't feel the icy navy blue eyes following her every step.

'Just a couple of more days and its show time...' Akito smirked within the darkness of the shadows.

::::::::::::Tomoeda Primary School:::::::::::

Ever since the incident on the afternoon when Sakura and Shigure accompanied by Syaoran collided, there have been some slight changes with the way Syaoran carries himself nowadays.

Syaoran is still known as the quiet and unfeeling one within the gang so the changes that have proceeded were hardly even perceptible. Only people like Fanren were able to notice. She has observed her younger brother for days now and realised the way he smiles has changed. It was slightly on the warmer scale, just slightly.

At school the changes were caught by Sakura too even though he still remained a contained person. It surprised her and everyone else when they heard Syaoran joining in the conversation, even if it was only a few words that came out of his mouth. He would only say such things like: "Me too" or "Yeah" or even "I agree". When he talks, everyone would lend an ear to listen to hear if it was really Syaoran speaking. Though these moments were rare, it was a start.

"So Sakura have you found out anymore about this Nakuru yet?"

Sakura glumly shook her head at her eager friend, Meilin. "Touya's sure a hard egg to crack..."

The moment she had went into her room that night she found out about this girl from her brother; Sakura didn't waste any time to call up her friends to update them with the hot new gossip. Using the three-way phone system, the three girls spent the late hours thinking up different crazy ways how this Nakuru would look like.

Tomoyo's idea of Nakuru's appearances was that she had long strawberry blonde hair with sapphire-coloured eyes and a small nose. Her ideal features were by far the most normal one compared to her other two friends. Sakura's ideal Nakuru was that she had short fluoro pink hair with large bulging green eyes and a much tanned complexion. Meilin's farfetched idea of Nakuru was that she had large muscly arms with matching muscly legs, her hair an extreme purple texture with deep crimson eyes and a nose full of boils. Meilin later said that she saw the person with these exact features on TV once in a wrestling match. Although most of their images of Nakuru were very bizarre and some just plain impossible for a high school student, the three had lots of laughs throughout the night.

"Bummer, I want to know what she looks like!" Tomoyo pouted. Her mind was once again visualising how this Nakuru would look like.

"I feel sorry for Touya to have you girls sucking out information about this friend of his out of him. It must really suck to be him..." Eriol said amusingly. He laughed at his own joke but was quickly silenced at the evil glares all three girls shot at him.

"After all that I have explained to you Eriol, you still don't understand! This thing with Sakura's brother is big okay? Maybe not big for you but it is big for the three of us!" Tomoyo prompted Eriol who was wearing an innocent look of a child's.

Somewhere along the line of the past two weeks, Tomoyo has finally stopped blushing (as much) like she used too each time Eriol would speak or even look at her. She has began showing a side of her towards Eriol that Sakura and Meilin knew very well and that was passion for everything she does and thinks about (e.g. Touya and Nakuru). It was obvious that the friendship between Tomoyo and Eriol has distinctly become much closer with her showing more of her true self. They have even begun to joke around like they've been friends ever since they were in diapers.

Eriol still with the innocent look slightly said, "Still..."

"Not another word from you mister!" and with that Tomoyo half-heartedly whacked his head. Everyone laughed except Syaoran who only gave a small smile.

The school bell rang out indicating it was the end of lunch time. All five stood up from the wooden benches and the table and started to make their way towards the school building once again for the afternoon classes. Syaoran always walks ahead of the group so that he could avoid any conversation with his friends but this time, he didn't succeed.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura suddenly appeared at Syaoran's right hand side that it nearly scared the living daylights out of him. He didn't show it though. "May I ask you something?"

Syaoran nodded, still looking ahead and walking. He didn't want to feel the weird feelings he gets the moment his eyes meets her beautif...her emerald ones.

"Well...would it be alright if I come over to your house this afternoon around five?" The question nearly made Syaoran lose balance.

"...Wh-Why...?" It sounded blunt but he couldn't help it. Syaoran has never had a friend over at his house before, not counting the time when he had to carry Sakura over there himself.

Fortunately Sakura didn't notice the tone he used. "Oh, I just need to ask your mother something that's all..."

Syaoran waited till Sakura would finish her sentence but realised that was that she was all going to say. 'What does she want my mother for?' he wondered.

By now they were already through the entrance doors and were walking up the next two flights of stairs and in their classroom.

Syaoran eventually nodded to Sakura's request and was given an unexpected hug from her. His face was burning up already faster than a blink of an eye as he felt the warmth of her body against his for a second time. The hug only lasted for no more than two seconds but for Syaoran, it was an eternity.

"Oh thanks Syaoran!" Sakura's emerald eyes glistened with glee. Her eyes noticed Syaoran's red face but she didn't give it another thought as she sat herself down at her own desk. Her two girlfriends on the other hand did give it more than just a thought. The two have been watching from the time Sakura approached Syaoran just a minute ago to the moment she hugged him. Tomoyo and Meilin took note of the blushed face Syaoran wore. Their eyes smiled with glee too but for a very different reason.

As for Syaoran, he slowly made his way to his own desk just behind Sakura. He didn't know what he had just got himself into.

:::::::::::Kinomoto Residence::::::::::::

"OH come on Touya, it's just for a little while!" Sakura who had taken a hold of her brother's arm once again tugged on it strongly, but to no prevail. Touya didn't even move an inch.

"I said no Squirt! His sisters are weird!"

"That's so rude of you! They're nice, much nicer than you'll ever be! Now come on!" she continued with her pulling on his one arm but again she failed to make him even budge. 'What is this? Does Touya work out or something?'

For the last fifteen minutes, Sakura has been trying to persuade Touya to walk with her to the Li Mansion but as stubborn as usual, Touya refused. She looked over at the clock hung on the wall in the living room. She had only another few more minutes till she had to meet up with Syaoran at his house. It seemed impossible within the remaining time that she was able to convince Touya, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Come on Touya, pretty please with a cherry on top??" Sakura had her hands in a pleading manner now.

"I don't like cherries and NO! That's final! Seriously I have exams to think about!"

This morning with the embarrassing episode featuring him and Nakuru caused Touya to be in an uncomfortable state throughout the four examination hours. He avoided having to sit next to her by seating himself near the back where most of the students labelled as 'bad' sat. It was a one time experience and Touya wanted to keep it that way. Luckily he doesn't have an exam tomorrow but the day after so he was able to stay home while the humiliation died down between the two. It gave Touya some relief.

"I don't want to walk by myself! Its going to be dark by the time I come home!"

"Then don't come home so late then!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Quit it!"

"Fine! I'll stop pestering you with questions about Nakuru!" Sakura bowed at her brother's knees admitting defeat. She had no other options. It was bargaining time.

Touya, who had his arms crossed and his nose high up in the air, slowly looked down at his little sister. Bit by bit he grinned in an evil way.

::::::::::::Li Mansion:::::::::::::

Once the door bell rang throughout the whole mansion, Syaoran quick as lightning ran straight for the door. What made him do it? He doesn't understand himself. It was technically William's job but that didn't stop him.

He slowly opened it to see the smiling Sakura and her not-so-smiling brother. He understood why Touya wore a grim face and Syaoran didn't blame him. His sisters are just plain freaky girls.

"Heya Syaoran!" Sakura beamed at him which unexpectedly made his heart race. The mental cursing followed afterwards.

Touya just grunted.

"Hello, my mother is waiting for you in the living room so if you would just follow me...," he spoke in a very tidy manner which scared Sakura witless. It wasn't usual to hear Syaoran talk so formally or even at all.

Syaoran led the brother and sister down the long corridor and was able to hear the little gasps coming from Sakura. He must admit, the front door corridor was a pretty magnificent sight with all the portraits of past Li family members and priceless beautiful vases.

With every step he took, tension within Syaoran grew and again like always, he didn't understand the feeling. _'Why am I so nervous...?'_ Even with all these mixed thoughts and emotions running through his mind, his emotionless exterior still stood tall with pride.

As Sakura followed her friend, she observed him for a while.

She has never seen him without his uniform before. The last time she'd been at Syaoran's house, he was still wearing his school uniform. Right now he was wearing traditional Chinese pyjamas that were a pale lime green colour. She noticed the matching colour slippers he wore as well. Her mind was interrupted when another beautifully painted portrait of a very young woman with long dark hair caught her emerald eyes.

Touya wasn't far behind his little sister. It hasn't even been two minutes since he has arrived but he was already bored. _'I can't believe the lil squirt dragged me along, but I guess it's a good thing she won't ask any more questions of Nakuru...'_ Relief washed over him thinking that he was spared from her on-going, annoying interrogating.

Syaoran stopped at a pair of open doors and held his arm out indicating the two to walk in. Sakura and Touya walked in to meet the smiling eyes of Yelan. She once again was wearing an impressive kimono with fine-looking hairpins in her long slender dark hair. She stood up and bowed slightly to greet her guest. It was all very traditional with the Li family.

"Welcome again Sakura and Touya. Please sit down." Yelan graciously beckoned to the large jade-coloured sofa.

Both Sakura and Touya bowed back in return to thank the Li family's kindness before seating themselves down on the two-seater sofa. Syaoran remained at the door.

"So Xiao Lang told me you would like to ask me something Sakura dear, what is it that is on your mind?" Yelan asked smiling again. Whenever she would look at this little girl in front of her, she can't help but smile. It was something about her that draws Yelan to Sakura, besides her bubbly cute personality.

Sakura met Yelan's eyes and couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I'll just get straight to the point then...!" Sakura paused.

Syaoran, still at the doorway heard the silence and allowed one of his amber eyes to open. It was staring directly at his friend. He didn't notice the looming shadows that float behind him until...

"What's Sakura doing here Syaoran?" Fuutie's voice was heard quietly in his ear which scared the living daylights out of him and caused Syaoran to scream...like a girl.

Believe you me, he wasn't the only one surprised within this whole household. The looks on his mother and Sakura's face told it all and he couldn't help but go beetroot red.

Syaoran turned slowly to face the laughing figures of his older sisters. All four of them were practically sprawled out on the floor cracking themselves up after hearing their little brother's reaction. Fuutie in particular was nearly on the verge of happy tears.

"Oh My God Syaoran, that was hilarious!!!" Sheifa said after calming herself down. She could tell by Syaoran's face that he clearly didn't think the same. His glare was icy cold but yet his face was still as red as ever which wasn't a good look for him at all.

"Xiao Lang dear, are you alright?" Yelan's voice was heard from the living room. All Syaoran could do was mutter a yes and stormed off. The embarrassment got the better of him and Sakura noticed. So did Fanren.

Sakura was about to head off to find Syaoran but was held back by the Li sisters that once again cooed her like she was a new born baby. The same goes for Touya and he seemed pretty helpless under the two figures belonging to Fei-Mei and Fuutie. The four of them were wearing traditional Chinese outfits again but with different designs and different matching earrings.

Finally what seemed like an eternity for the Kinomoto siblings, the Li sisters finally backed off and placed themselves somehow on the same couch as Sakura and Touya, except Fanren who sat on the opposite sofa.

A cough was heard from Yelan.

"Now that my daughters have _finally_ settled down, Sakura dear what did you want to ask?"

"Oh well, I just wanted to invite Syaoran to the beach house next week on Monday. Me, Touya and my dad are going up there for a few days and I wanted to know whether it would be alright with you..."

"Why, Of course it would be alright with me dear! I'm sure Xiao Lang would love to go!" Yelan exclaimed happily, the smile back on her face. The same question however didn't affect Touya in the same way.

'_Oh WHAT?? I don't want this Li kid to come! What if his weird sisters are gonna tag along? Gah! They're crazy! Ah...damn you squirt!_' Touya's mind began to be filled with images of him being touched and poked by the Li sisters while he was trying to enjoy the sunshine on the beach. He seriously felt like crying. _'It's the end of me...!'_

"Oh Thanks Mrs Li!" Sakura's smile has somehow become more radiant. "Would it be alright if I just go tell Syaoran?" Sakura, already on her feet and when Yelan smiled a yes, she was out of the room. Not before though having been pinched on the cheeks by each of the Li sisters (except Fanren) on the way.

Yelan watched with tender eyes as Sakura walked out of the room.

"Oh mum would it be alright if _we _come too?" Fei-Mei eagerly suggested. Her arms were now around the very uncomfortable Touya. Sheifa and Fuutie began doing the same.

Yelan sweat-dropped after looking at Touya who was almost in tears. Fanren just laughed.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile outside Syaoran was sitting by Shigure's kennel while stroking the large shaggy one. His exterior was calm but really like every time, it wasn't like that at all.

He was still angry at his sisters for scaring him like that and each time he would think about this, the moment he screamed like...a girl would cross his path as well. Just the thought wanted to make him scream again.

Syaoran knew very well that he had made such a fool of himself in front of everyone...especially Sakura, which is why he had broke away. He didn't know what would happen if Syaoran had faced her. Would she have laughed? Would she have been horrified? Maybe but somehow Syaoran knew Sakura wouldn't be like that.

It has only been a couple of weeks since Syaoran had met Sakura the first time but something inside told him that she was different. Her smile was always so true and whatever she was feeling was never hidden from anyone. Sakura isn't afraid to show her true emotions, if she's scared, she whimpers and if she's happy, she laughs. In other words, Sakura Kinomoto is very much unlike him.

Syaoran found it weird that he'd noticed this but he didn't give it much thought. He just continued to stare up into the dark afternoon sky. The sounds of crunching grass caught his hearing and he quickly faced the mansion.

It was Sakura.

"Heya Syaoran...!" Sakura made her way over across the wide grass area and sat down on the other side of Shigure who had his eyes closed. Her eyes met with Syaoran's and she smiled. The smile wasn't returned.

"Why are you out here?" His tone icy cold but he didn't know why.

"I just wanted to check on you...you know...after...!" Sakura just stopped. She assumed that Syaoran hadn't gotten over his humiliation from before so together they just sat there staring at the purple skies.

Minutes passed and still not one had talked. Sakura felt comfortable on the grass next to the sound asleep dog but for Syaoran, it was different. He regretted having to speak to Sakura like that but it wasn't a thing that could be helped. He had stopped stroking Shigure by this time and had both his arms crossed around his knees. The silence was killing him.

Finally Sakura broke it.

"Syaoran, would you like to come with me and the others to my family's beach house next Monday for a few nights?"

The question nearly caused Syaoran to lose balance, even though he was sitting down. He looked over at Sakura and saw that she was no longer looking at the skies but at him. She was smiling again.

It was a few moments till Syaoran were able to answer. His eyes were still deeply absorbed into her emerald ones.

"Ah...!" This was all he could come up with.

"Don't worry, I came this afternoon to ask your mother and she said it was A-Ok with her if you come!" Sakura had her thumbs up and winked.

"I..." Syaoran looked away.

"Yes?"

"I guess...I'll come...then..." Tints of pink became visible on his face but since it was becoming dark, Sakura wasn't able to notice as much.

"Oh that's terrific! I'm so happy, we're gonna have such a great time, you'll see!" Her happy voice got Syaoran to look back and what he saw made his mind freeze.

There Sakura was smiling with her eyes closed towards him. The wind was gently caressing her face which caused her short auburn hair to gently move away from her beautiful facial features. Yes, Syaoran finally had just called his friend beautiful, it was the truth and he can't deny it. Sakura looked like an angel just for a few moments till she opened her eyes to reveal her emerald orbs. Only now did Syaoran notice that his heart was beating rapidly then ever before and it didn't show any sign of slowing down.

Sakura continued to smile at Syaoran but noticed his face was very red. _'I wonder why...?'_

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura placed a hand onto his forehead and felt the burning temperature. "Whoa...you're hot!"

Syaoran's eyes nearly popped out and when Sakura saw this, she realised what she must had sound like to him. Her hand was quickly removed from his forehead.

"Oh...I didn't mean...I mean! You are hot and all...I mean...ahhhh... but I mean in the hot hot as in temperature...when people get sick...hot..." Her voice slowly faded off. Now her face was as red as Syaoran and she knew it would be so she quickly looked away. Sakura had only just turned away for a few seconds till laughing was heard beside her.

It was Syaoran and he had his eyes shut laughing like there was no tomorrow.

'_He's laughing...!' _

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend. She has never heard Syaoran laugh so much or even as a matter of fact show so much expression. He was so quiet at school, during both recess and lunch that Sakura had thought it wasn't possible for him to laugh at all, but here he was, laughing. She discovered she liked the sound of his laughter.

"Hoo boy! That was funny Sakura," Syaoran gasped while wiping a small tear from his left eye. His face was no longer red and he was actually smiling at Sakura and she smiled back.

**WOOF!**

Shigure's bark scared both of them since he was supposedly sleeping just a moment ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(A/N): Well there's you go mans! My 5th chap! Did you like it? ...or should I ask...did you hate it? XD I'm sorries if this chap is not very good if ur thinking I've disappointed you, well tell me what you thinks okay??/ OH YeaH!! I'm sorry again for not updating for a real long time! Forgive me!!! Xo well REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MANS!!! : D I would really appreciate it!!!_

**_ThankUs for RevieWers!! _**

_Jedibubbles( ): OH Jedi Bubbles man!!! : D THANKS for your review man!!!! I'm so happy u thought that!!! You should feel real special! smiles OH YeaH! I'm sorries for the long wait, I'm blaming it on school : P please forgive me mans!! Oh yeah I would very much like to noe ur YIM or...what was it...AIM!!! If its easier for you, my email is on my profile page, if you don't mind checking it out that is... : D THaNkS for your REviEw Again!!! Your DA Best!!!_

_BlackFireDaragon-15: HEYS!! THanKs for your review man!!! Was that a good enough SS moment? I'm not too good with this kinda stuff but I hoped you liked it anyways! : D you think this story is cute?? Hehehe please continue reading man and ThanKs for your review again! OH yeaH! Would u like to become my friend?? Hehehe do you noe how scary that sounded in my head? Well : D anyways, I just wanna be friends with my reviewers coz I'm a nice person...yesh...: D well leave ur email address and I'll email ya! : D CyaS!_

_Azuremeiko: hehehe I'm so glad ur FInaLLy satisfied with the NT moments man!! Oo hehe sorries for not doing much in this new chap, but I promise I'll make sure i'll do better next time! ThaNks so much for your review man! It means a lot TT see I'm crying! Haha nah just jk jk , just showing how happy it makes me. Hehe : D THaNks again! JI MaN is the coolest friend!!!! : D_

**_HEY!!! You see that small square button with GO written on it? Let me tell you, if you press it, all your dreams will come true if you submit me a review : D hehe of course I'm joking, man am I high at the moment? Oo well gotta goes now and have some dinner, I'm really really hungry!!! TILL next time! HaPPy Days EveryBody!!!!! I love You ALL!!! _**

**_P.S. It WAS MY BIRTHDAY JUST YESTERDAY!!!!! I'M 15 EVERYONE!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!!! I FEEL SO OLD....TT_ **


End file.
